Short Leash
by sasha1600
Summary: Abby disobeyed orders and put herself in danger. There’s no way Gibbs is going to just let that go. Tag to Dog Tags. Warning: spanking of adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!


**Short Leash**

**Summary:** Abby disobeyed orders and put herself in danger. There's no way Gibbs is going to just let that go. Tag to Dog Tags. **Warning:** spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; I just play with them.

* * *

A/N: This is part of my discipline series and builds on a larger plot arc, but it should make sense on its own.

* * *

**Warning: this story contains the non-sexual spanking of an adult and references to BDSM. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

Abby watched Tim leading Jethro out of her lab. He still seemed a bit uneasy around the highly-trained German Shepherd. The last traces of the drugs had been flushed from his system, and he was now a well-behaved, if somewhat traumatised and injured, dog. But it would take a while for Tim to see him as a pet rather than as a menace. At least long enough for the wounds to heal.

She was feeling a bit uneasy herself. Now that the case had been wrapped up and the dog's custody dealt with, dealing with her was probably at the top of Gibbs's 'to-do' list. She'd been acting like a brat ever since Tim came back, with the dog in restraints and suffering from a gunshot wound that she refused to believe was inflicted in self-defence. She'd talked back to Gibbs, and to the Director. She'd disobeyed so many direct orders, she'd lost count. And she'd jeopardised the case, and put herself in danger, by going off on her own in search of evidence to exonerate Jethro.

It was the putting herself in danger, she knew, that was mainly responsible for the current danger to her backside.

There was no way that Gibbs wasn't going to come down hard on her for that. Gibbs gave a whole new meaning to 'overprotective' – of all his team, but especially of her. He'd be determined to make sure that she got the message that taking that kind of risk was unacceptable – a message that would be delivered clearly, and painfully.

And, if anything was going to make him get out the strap that she'd recently learned he had, this would.

She swallowed hard, trying to stop her heart from racing and her hands from shaking. She'd never seen the dreaded implement, but she'd seen enough of the species to have a pretty good idea what it would look like. And she had enough experience to know that it would be worse than anything her recreational pursuits had prepared her for, feeling it for the first time.

She couldn't remember being this frightened before a spanking. She was always a bit nervous, especially when it was Gibbs who was going to deliver it. For one thing, he didn't intend it to be fun. And he definitely made it _count_. But even so, she'd never been quite this afraid of how much it was going to hurt.

She briefly considered just going home. After all, the work day was over, and Gibbs hadn't explicitly told her to stay put. And there was a chance that giving Gibbs a chance to calm down would make things a little easier for her. But there was also a chance that Gibbs wouldn't just wait until tomorrow to deal with her, if he came downstairs to find her gone for the day. And if he followed her home, he'd probably be even _more_ angry, and that would not be a good thing. Sighing, she plopped down in her office chair to wait.

_Where the hell is he?_ she wondered, a quarter of an hour later. Her anxiety was growing with each passing minute, and she was torn between wanting to postpone things as long as possible, and wanting to get it over with before she exploded.

Finally, unable to bear it any longer, she got determinedly to her feet and headed towards the elevator.

X X X

Abby stepped out of the elevator and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other, until she was standing in front of Gibbs's desk.

'I'm going crazy, waiting. Just do it, already!' she blurted out, not even waiting for him to look up. When he did, he raised one quizzical eyebrow.

'I know you're going to spank me... can we just get it over with?'

She could hear the impertinence in her own voice, but she didn't care. She was starting to remember why she'd behaved the way she had – her commitment to finding out what had really happened, and not accepting that appearances were the whole story; her conviction that Jethro wasn't a homicidal maniac of a dog; her indignation at not being believed.

'You don't think you _deserve_ to be punished?' Gibbs asked, clearly picking up on her tone.

'No. I was just doing my job. But I know _you_ do, and I want to go home, so either do it or let me go.'

'And just how, exactly, was that little field trip of yours doing your job? You are not a field agent...'

She cut him off angrily.

'Yeah? Well, if you and Tony and Tim had been doing _your _jobs and _investigating_ instead of just blaming Jethro, and had _brought_ me the evidence, then I wouldn't have needed to go out and _get it myself_!' she raged, gesticulating wildly.

'It was the knife tip in the dog's stomach that broke the case, Abby... not your harebrained flea hunt,' Gibbs growled dangerously.

'Whatever.'

'Go wait for me in the conference room.'

Abby glared at him, her eyes flashing and her brow knitted in anger. He looked back with an expression more often directed at Tony than at her, showing no sign of changing his mind. With a final scowl, she spun around and stormed down the hall, her heavy boots beating a loud staccato that echoed through the office.

_Ok, so that conversation could have gone better_, she thought, pushing open the conference room door and flinging herself into a chair in a sulk.

X X X

Gibbs didn't keep her waiting more than a few minutes before striding into the conference room. Abby kept her gaze fixed on her feet, refusing to meet his eyes, and resisting the urge to sneak a look at the strap she expected him to be holding.

'I'm not going to ignore you putting yourself in danger, Abby. I don't care how pissed you are at me about it. I'd rather have you angry with me, than have you downstairs on one of Ducky's tables.'

Abby blinked back tears, annoyed that her anger was dissipating. She wanted to be furious with Gibbs. It was easier than admitting that her actions had worried the man she saw as a second father, who had already lost one daughter.

A familiar clink of metal finally made her glance up quickly, her eyes seeking out his hands, puzzled by their deft manipulation of his buckle.

'You're going to use your belt?' she asked, genuinely puzzled.

'You're surprised?' he shot back.

'Yeah,' she mumbled, nodding. 'Figured you'd use the strap.'

He looked almost amused, but didn't reply. He just slid the belt from its loops and wrapped it several times around his hand.

Accepting the inevitable, Abby got to her feet and started to bend over the table. She was surprised yet again when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Gibbs wordlessly spun her chair around so that its back was towards her, and angled his eyes towards its seat.

Swallowing hard, she bent over the back of the chair, resting her forehead on the padded seat and gripping its arms with clenched firsts. The position was not uncomfortable, but she knew it would make the belt land lower on her butt, where it would hurt more and make sitting more uncomfortable later. She felt Gibbs rest his hand on her lower back, preventing her from standing up.

A second later, the first lash took her breath away, sending shockwaves of fiery pain racing through her body. Tears pooled in her eyes and her grip on the chair tightened instinctively. Another stroke landed before the initial sting had subsided at all. She gulped for air, trying to fill her lungs. Her ass felt like it was on fire, and she knew Gibbs had barely started.

It wasn't long before she was openly crying, strangled sobs mixing with her gasping efforts to breathe through the pain. Again and again she felt the belt blazing across her ass, and she wished her clothing provided more protection than it did. Not for the first time, she considered asking her friend who made chainmail to design some sort of butt plating for her.

It seemed an eternity before it finally stopped, and the throbbing pain continued even without the belt landing every few seconds. After a moment, she felt herself being pulled upright. She let Gibbs wrap her in his arms, sobbing freely against his shoulder.

'I can't lose you, Abbs,' she heard him murmur in her ear.

'You don't keep Tony on such a short leash,' she whined in response.

'DiNozzo carries a weapon. And if he pulled a stunt like that, he wouldn't sit for a month. Neither will you, if you ever try anything like that again.'

'I think that's already a possibility,' she sniffled, reaching back to try to rub some of the fire out of her backside.

Gibbs kissed her gently on the cheek, then held her at arm's length, so he could see her face.

'I mean it, Abby. I'll do whatever it takes, to keep you safe. If you ever risk your life like that, ever again, it won't just be _one_ spanking. Some constant reinforcement might help you remember the lesson.'

Abby shuddered, wondering if he meant it.


End file.
